The invention relates to locking handles, and more particularly to a so-called bellcore style L-handle with a safety lock feature.
In certain applications using L-handle latches, it is desirable to have a self-locking feature that prevents the door handle from being inadvertently opened if the handle is bumped. These locking door handles typically have an escutcheon and a handle, with the escutcheon and handle having brackets formed thereon which brackets can be affixed together, for example, with a padlock to securely lock the handle in a locked position. However, in many of these designs, the handle can be readily opened when not padlocked to the escutcheon. It is desirable to include a safety lock feature which prevents the handle from being inadvertently turned from a locked position without use of a special tool, which feature will help prevent the handle from being inadvertently opened. There are other L-handle products that include a safety lock feature. In these other designs, the safety locks are on the escutcheon and have mechanisms which interact with a cam connected to the handle. These prior designs are susceptible to rough and unreliable operation. It is desirable to have a L-handle with the ball-bearing safety lock feature with the safety lock feature being accessible in the handle rather than in the escutcheon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved L-handle with a safety lock feature.
It is another object of the invention to provide a L-handle with a safety lock feature having a ball-bearing safety lock mechanism to insure smooth and reliable operation.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a L-handle with safety lock feature, with a ball-bearing lock being positioned within a handle portion of the lock rather than on an escutcheon portion of the lock.